zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Cheironyx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Death Saurer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leon35 (Talk) 08:23, February 27, 2011 Hello. This new information your are putting into articles will end up changing tons of other articles. Before we put the work in for no reason, I am going to ask you to provide citations for all of this new information you provided. and like Fanatic said on the Gusak talk page, this is the ENGLISH zoids wiki, airgo we use the english translations and terminogy regarding zoids information thank you and welcome to the wiki. Leon35 15:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm too lazy to put citations on all the separate articles right now, so I'll put them here instead ;) http://blogimg.goo.ne.jp/user_image/2f/86/3b7221119e5b5c75571611e0b32eaf03.jpg (OJR Bigasauru) http://www.geocities.co.jp/playtown-Dice/4403/sonota/zoido/bz013.jpg (Cannondiver) http://www.ncsxshop.com/images/products/large/0703/diablo_tiger_shop.jpg (Diablotiger α) http://www.shopncsx.com/images/products/detail/cyber_drive_le_shop.jpg (Diablotiger β) http://www.zoid.us/evoflyer.jpg (Evoflyer) http://www.zoid.us/gilbanner.jpg (OJR Gil Vader) http://www.leoshop.com.tw/image/toy/tomy/zoids/gz/018htm.jpg (Gil Dragon) http://www.toy-wave.com/images/big/grz%20002%20gil%20vader.jpg (RCZ Gil Vader) http://stat001.ameba.jp/user_images/20091128/00/wheat-child/f6/75/j/o0358050010321666126.jpg (only English spelling I've ever seen for Godkaizer) http://members.multimania.nl/frx/zoids/pictures/gungyarados_box_back.jpg (OJR Gungyalado with no English spelling to be seen - the front of the box is on the wiki already) http://fotos.marktplaats.com/kopen/c/bf/wJnqTdsE6W/jrt72kmwfAg .jpg (Graphics Gungyalado) http://file.aka1kuma3.blog.shinobi.jp/RMZ-04a.jpg (OJR Gurantula) http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_6XJ1Il_-lWE/SSb4LbP2M7I/AAAAAAAABQ0/NgKruAVjfJQ/s400/hrz006-1.JPG (Ex-Gurantula) http://www.toyarchive.com/Zoids/MerdaSmallMIB1a.gif (OJR Merda) http://www.mechadioz.com/images/am550830-img427x326-1242316641kxvu9a58145.jpg (Merda TS) http://blog-imgs-37.fc2.com/z/o/i/zoidsocean/24f2_sandspeeda_pk_a.jpg (Sandspeeda) http://www.mechadioz.com/images/sauronight.jpg (Sauro Knights - I'm not going to insist on "Ssauro Knights" though :P ) http://i.ebayimg.com/07/!C!0w,zQ!mk~$%28KGrHqR,!k4Ez+027ORzBNEqimNFtg~~0_3.JPG (NJR Scissorstorm and Laserstorm) http://www.zoid.us/laserstorm19.jpg (NAR Laserstorm) http://img.villagephotos.com/p/2003-2/96962/2010zoids18.jpg (NPR Scissor Storm and Laser Storm) http://llxdigimon.netfirms.com/ZoidArenas/ZoidsImages/SpinoSapper.jpg (NJR Spinosapper) http://stat001.ameba.jp/user_images/20110201/09/16439/f2/d2/j/o0640048011019030055.jpg (OJR Ultrasaurus) http://img.villagephotos.com/p/2003-2/96962/ultrasaurus1.jpg (NJR Ultra Saurus) http://www.zoid.us/hasbroultra.jpg (NAR Ultrasaurus) http://stat001.ameba.jp/user_images/20100417/19/16439/6a/d7/j/o0640048010500332185.jpg (OJR Deathsaurer) http://www.toysnjoys.com/zoids/deathsaurer.jpg (NJR Death Saurer) マグネッサーシステム (Magnesser System) vs マグネーザー (Magnezer) I can't find the Mega Death Saurer pic, but it's somewhere on the hard drive of my dead laptop. It's also in the Brastle Tiger Fanbook EX, if anyone has a copy. Cheironyx 01:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) It seems that all of this checks out. I will review your edits and citations more when I get more time, but I do trust you. Agian, welcome to the wiki. Leon35 02:19, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Legacy Names While yes, the translation of the game Zoids Saga II, Zoids Legacy, has many translationj errors, it is technicaly a piece of official zoids media and therefore, all anmes, characters, symbols, places, etc are all considered cannon information. so even if certain names are wrong, they can be considered official spellings. As a result, the use of Legacy names can be used with certain articles. Just thought I should tell you, since you seem to want to change page names alot. not a bad thing, but it gets confusing. several pages link to other pages. by changing article names so quickly, the wiki becomes harder to navigateLeon35 21:33, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay with using the Legacy translations if there's no other sources, but most of the time there are other sources. All the base Zoid names and most of the character names can be seen or at least heard in English (e.g. "Jamie" is used in the NC0 dub, not "Jimmy"). I'm fine with all the game-only character names (besides Gard's last name, but that's not exactly important). What I really wouldn't trust in Legacy is the full text - partly because it's very condensed and sometimes wrong (Hydra KA = "improved Trinity Liger"), partly because Legacy combines many worlds and many events, so some events happen differently to their "real-world" counterparts. P.S. Some of the Zoid variants in Legacy (like Dark Poison and Rev Hunter) have their names written out in English in the Cyberdrive database, so that's probably a better source than Legacy. Cheironyx 01:30, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hooray! Someone who uses Diablotiger αand β! You wanted to know about the Full Metal Crash name? Game review sites (gamespot, gamefaqs) call it Full Metal Crash and most english online stores (Ebay, Play-Asia) go with Crash. Full Metal Crush has been used too, IGN for example uses Crush as did the guy who sold my copy. I think Clash has been used too but I don't have any citation for that. While I personally prefered Crush, the game anouncer yells "Zoido Full Metal Crash!" after the intro so Crash seems to be the better fit. Take a listen: http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=8071755026311620304 Noticed you have a thing for the battle story. Would you happen to know when Tomy switched the "Empire" from Guylos to Neo Zenebas? Was it 2002 or '03? Thanks for the video link - the voice is just reading the katakana, so it's not much help, but you can clearly see "Zoids Full Metal Crash" in English near the start :) As for your question, the last Guylos model of the main series (Killerdome) was released on the 30th of March 2002 and the first Neo Zenebas model (Guntiger) was released on the 18th of May. In-story, the Neo Zenebas takeover happened at the end of ZAC 2101. Cheironyx 01:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Battle Story Timeline Hey Cheironyx, Just wanted to drop a message of thanks for your Battle Story Timeline. It's been really helpful for the Western Continent War article I wrote, and for my Battle Story fanfiction as well :) Raykong 12:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC)